


take me back to the night we met

by lobster_emoji



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Yeah HQ Fic Exchange, you can read it as the OT3 if you so choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobster_emoji/pseuds/lobster_emoji
Summary: One year later, the Encom Trio looks back fondly.
Relationships: Lora Baines-Bradley & Alan Bradley & Kevin Flynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	take me back to the night we met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peaksykid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaksykid/gifts).



> Prompt: Anything Encom Trio (Alan/Flynn/Lora, ‘82 era) related
> 
> Written in the fic exchange for Cori! I loved your prompt ideas, but ultimately went with this one! Hope you enjoy!

“Here’s to a year!” Lora cheers, lifting her glass of champagne into the air. 

Kevin and Alan echo her, clinking their own glasses to hers. “To a year!”

“And what a year it’s been,” Kevin continues, sweeping out to the side the arm not preoccupied with a glass in hand. The familiar setting, upstairs in Flynn’s Arcade, Journey blaring between the rows of cabinets, is the perfect place for reminiscing. “Right back where it all began, huh?”

“On this… deeply questionable couch,” Lora says, patting the cushions.

“A year to the day since we broke in,” Alan asks, “or to you being CEO?”

“I mean, is it past midnight yet?” Kevin asks, and looks around for a clock. “Whichever.” 

“Not quite yet,” Lora says. “We’re still on the break-in-a-versary.”

Alan smiles. “If you’d told me a little over a year ago that I’d be breaking into my own job with _Kevin Flynn,_ I’d have said you were crazy, but in the here and now?”

“Can’t imagine it happening any other way?” Lora fills in. “Me too.”

Alan shakes his head grin making its way across his face, and slips into his thoughts. “I remember how frustrated I was, a year ago. I didn’t see the point, when Lora brought it up…”

_“I don’t see why I have to do that guy any favors,” Alan said to Lora. The company’s disgraced ex-employee and his girlfriend’s ex-boyfriend, if Flynn had found himself in any trouble it was_ hardly _Alan’s responsibility to bail him out. It was for the best, really, that any hacker—especially one as knowledgeable in Encom’s systems as Flynn—would be locked out of the system for good. The annoyance of getting locked out himself would pass in a day or two, and he’d be right back to work on Tron._

“You were so crabby!” Lora laughs. “It was almost kind of cute.”

“ _Cute?_ ” Alan exclaims over Kevin’s uproarious laughter.

“Yes!” Lora insists. “I was worried about this idiot here—” she whacks Kevin across the back of the head— “but your reaction was so funny!”

_Alan’s disgruntled mood, which carried itself forward even into the wildly incongruous environment of the loud arcade, naturally contrasted with Flynn’s carefree elation, in his element, setting world-record scores in the middle of a throng of excited teens. Both were endearing, admittedly in very different ways._

“You know you love me, Bradley,” Kevin laughs. “And it all worked out in the end, after all? We were the perfect team!”

“Indeed we were,” Alan concedes. 

“I don’t think I would have ever gotten it alone, even if Dillinger weren’t on my ass,” Kevin says. 

_The stick-in-the-mud that was Lora’s new boyfriend turned out to be anything but, really, after the glasses came off to let Flynn see who he really was—a passionate man willing to fight for what was right, even for a man he barely knew and honestly had the right to dislike. And the man’s handiwork was genius; the heart displayed in his program reflected out into the real world, and when he ran back up into the offices of Encom, gleefully clutching a single sheet of paper in his fist, he was struck with the mirror images of Tron and Yori reflected in his friends._

“Yeah,” Kevin says, thinking of all four friends, two faces between them. “I would never be where I am today without any of you there to help me.”

Lora looks over at the clock, minute hand now past midnight as music blares through the closed arcade below. “Happy Friday, guys,” she says. 

“A year to the day I started the process of becoming CEO,” Kevin fills in. 

_The paperwork, the pressure, the publicity, it was all mounting and weighing down on Kevin’s shoulders like the arcade never had; he wanted to be ready, he really did, but the effort of being CEO wasn’t all just brilliant ideas on an erratic schedule. It barely left any time for side projects—but Alan was there for him. He always was, and when Alan walked into his office, his spirits rose as high as the post-Dillinger Encom stock prices._

“You’re finally living up to all that potential I knew you had, all those years ago,” Lora says. “It’s probably been the best year of our lives.” 

Kevin raises his glass again. “To next year, and all the ones after that. Wouldn’t wanna face them without you guys.”

Three glasses clink together in the neon lights. Three friends continue to celebrate.


End file.
